Crazy Life
by BlAcKfIrE889
Summary: The title basicly says it all. The entire story is about the adventures my friend and I have with the Yu Yu Hakusho gang! Other characters from different shows will be thrown in from time to time. It is extremely hilarius! Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

All right! I've had it! Some chick keeps telling the administration about my story and how it's breaking the rules, when it's not, and getting the story kicked off! AGAIN! I swear if it happens again I am going to take drastic measures! cools down Anyways, so glad to be back again! all smiles Once again, here's the story!

Character line up:

Hiei-stubborn fire demon

Kurama-sweet and kind fox demon

Kitty-not the sharpest tool in the shed if ya know wat I mean

Hotaru-probably the sanest person in the group

Stewie-a baby bent on world domination, just like my bf, not kitty.

Chapter 1: Karaoke Night!

Hiei, Kurama, Kitty, and Hotaru find themselves at a Karaoke bar in Tokyo!

Hiei-y the hell am I here? Kurama-because the girls invited us. Hiei-hn. Kitty-lets get a table! Hotaru-k. how bout that booth over there? Kitty-yeah! They all take their seats and the waitress comes over. Waitress-hi there! Wat'll ya have? Kitty-I'll have an apple martini! Hiei-green tea. Kitty and Hotaru-oh come on hiei! Have something different! Hiei-fine. I'll have watever u have Hotaru. Hotaru-k! we'll both have apple martinis please! Kurama-and I'll also have a plain martini. Waitress-k! I'll be back in a bit! Hotaru-well this is nice! All of us friends out at a bar on a Friday night. Hiei-hn. I'm only here cause I have nothin better to do. Kitty-one of us should get up on stage and sing! Kurama-how bout u kitty? Kitty-heck no! Hotaru-how bout u hiei? Hiei-not on ur life.

drinks finally arrive

Hiei-hn. Not bad. Kitty-yummy! Hotaru-these r pretty good.

10 drinks later

Hiei-maybe I will rethink that karaoke thingcompletely drunk Kitty-yea! Hiei's gonna sing! Hotaru-heheheheh acting all non-sober Kurama-am I the only sober person here? only had 2 drinks Hiei-gets up on stage I would like to sing a song for my peeps! he's completely insane stop! In the name of love! Before u break my hear! Kurama-oh my. Hotaru-where's my camera! Kitty-holy &! Hiei-thank u and good night! passes out

Well I'm stopping here! But don't worry, I shall put up the next chapter tonight as well since it's already typed up and everything! Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there peeps! Sry it's taken me so long to put this next one up. I've been busy this whole week. But I'm back and with some new ideas as well. My friend, fallenangel777, has given me an idea on how to write the story so u guys aren't confused! She's also the person who writes the story with me! Without her, this story would have no comedy what so ever! Any who, on with the story!

Chapter 2

"Where am i?" Hiei said as he woke up. "We're at the hotel!" Kitty said with a smile on her face. "Wat happened last night?" hiei said. "nothing special. You just totally embarrassed yourself at the bar last night" Hotaru said painting her nails. "wat! Wat the hell did I do!" hiei said wide eyed. "you sang 'stop in the name of love' at the karaoke bar", said Kurama, "it was actually pretty good!" "hn. My head hurts" said hiei. "that's wat you call hang over, and by the way you were chugging your drinks last nigh, yours is probably feels like hell" said Hotaru. "hn. Well, at least you're the only ones who saw" hiei said as he took some aspirin. "I GOT PICTURES!" Kitty said jumping up and down. "burn them or suffer the consequences." Hiei said with a glare. "RUN AWAY!" Hotaru and Kitty said as they ran off. As Hiei, Hotaru, and Kitty run around the room Kurama dozes off.

The next day………

"why did you bring me here Hotaru?" Hiei said as Hotaru pulled him along. "cause we're meeting Kitty and our other friend here and we want you to meet him!" Hotaru said with a smile. "hn" hiei said. "hey guys!" Kitty said. "hey there Kitty! Did you bring him?" Hotaru asked. "yup! I see you brought Hiei. Hey there!" Kitty replies. "hn. Now, who is it you want me to meet." Hiei asked. "Hiei, meet Stewie!" Kitty says. As she does Stewie steps out behind her. "he's just a baby!" hiei says with anger. "what do you mean by that you hole!" Stewie replies. "he can talk! And swear!" hiei says with some shock in his voice. "well, aren't you the bright one!" Stewie says. Hiei starting to get pissed "this is the punk you wanted me to meet! Wat's so special about him! He's like 5' without his hair!"-Stewie. Hiei pullin out his sword "we thought you guys could spend the day together getting to know one another!"-Hotaru. Hiei and Stewie shocked looks "well, we gotta go! Bye!"-Kitty and Hotaru. "who the hell do they think they are!"-Stewie. "hn. I thought you knew them."-Hiei. "I wasn't talking to you hole!"-Stewie. "prepare to die"-Hiei. "HA! pulls out laser gun"-Stewie. "ok, so we didn't leave"-Hotaru. "figures"-Hiei. "fyi guys, we don't trust either one of u"-Kitty. "you shouldn't cause I am the future ruler of the world!"-Stewie. "hn, yeah right"-Hiei. "VACCUM! (u know wat I mean if u watch family guy!)"-Stewie. "TIME FOR DRINKS!"-Kitty. "I'll get the video camera!"-Hotaru!

At the bar:

"get me alcohol! NOW!"-Stewie. "kk! Wat does everyone want?"-Kitty. "don't ask them, just get them some drinks. Have some fun with it! evil grin"-Hotaru. Later…………………………

"I love you!"-Stewie. "I love you too!"-Hiei. "I want to be part of the wedding!"-Kitty. "THIS IS GOLD! video taping the whole thing"-Hotaru.

Well that's it for now! It's like 1 in the morning and I still have to go write this other story of mine. But I'll put the next one up as soon as I can! Please don't forget to rate and review! Asta!


End file.
